


My Love, My Life

by sappholopodz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Inner Dialogue, Kougyoku doesn't realise how lucky she is, Lesbians, Morgiana is just...so in love, Sleepy Lesbians, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopodz/pseuds/sappholopodz
Summary: Kougyoku falls asleep.Morgiana falls in love.





	My Love, My Life

The quiet buzzing of the small TV slowly faded from Morgiana's conscious as she began to zone out, her cerise eyes gazing down softly at the person next to her. Even in the dim light of the little apartment, she could still see the other girl's form, curled up against the arm of the couch. Soft little snores were escaping her pretty pink lips, and Morgiana wanted nothing more than to kiss them gently, but alas, she didn't want to disturb the girl, for she had fallen asleep.

It wasn't unnatural for Kougyoku to doze off every now and again, so her girlfriend was quite used to it. Today has been fairly tiresome, so she couldn't blame her. They'd woken up a bit earlier than usual, since they had arranged to meet Aladdin and Alibaba at a fair that had arrived in town one or two days ago. They stayed there for most of the day, having only left the amusements a couple of hours ago. Morgiana and Kougyoku had cuddled together on the couch to watch a few episodes of "Your lie in April" together. After spending the day walking around the large site, she wasn't surprised to see her love sleeping peacefully by her side.

Morgiana smiled to herself. Her girlfriend was always so energetic and boisterous, so it wasn't often that she was able to see this side of her, calm and quiet. Her long ruby hair splayed out behind her, head resting in the crook of her elbow that was tucked under her chin. Her long pink lashes fluttering slightly, chest rising and falling ever so slowly. She lay on her stomach, knees curled into her chest as to not take up room. Her quiet breaths creating a rhythm, one that Morgiana was ever so familiar with. It was a moment of pure bliss that she wished would never end.

But alas, it came to a close when her love began to shift slightly, causing her to break concentration and become aware of her surroundings once more. The voices from the television, the bumps and bangs from the passing vehicles, the various noises from other residents. Everything. Goosebumps raised on her skin, and she gasped quietly at the strange sensation. After a moment, Morgiana smiled bitterly, sad that the moment was over, but glad at the same time, as it meant she could finally do what she had been meaning to.

Slowly, as not to disturb her sleeping beauty, she pushed herself from her spot on the couch, and turned to face the woman laying there. She gently pushed her arms underneath her stomach, and turned her over, so she was laying on her back. Then, swiftly, she lifted the girl into her arms, the weight hardly affecting her. After a moment of gazing at her sleeping face, she began to walk away from the couch, around the coffee table, and towards the single white door next to the opening into the kitchen. Lifting her leg, she used her foot to push open the door, and quietly tip toed over the threshold.

Inside the slightly messy room, a large four poster bed covered in soft satin sheets and fluffy pink pillows sat in the middle. A soft pink rug had been placed on one side, and upon it sat 2 pairs of slippers, one pair pink, and the other cream. Morgiana walked towards the rug side of the bed, and ever so gently, placed the sleeping girl on the cloud-like mattress. She pulled the white sheets up to cover her slim frame, smiling when she noticed how her love instinctively grabbed for a small, pink hippo plushie placed on her pillow.

Morgiana leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Kougyoku's forehead.

"Goodnight, my love. Sleep well."


End file.
